total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SkyFanTD/TDAN Predictions
I haven't done one of these in a while, so I thought why not? So as you all know TDAN is coming in about 10 days and the #1 question on almost everybody's mind is "Who is going to win it?" In this blog I will predict who has the best chances of winning based on previous rankings, social game, strategy, roleplaying skill, etc. Leonard 21st - No offense to Queen, but she always signs up as a character and never shows up. I have a lot of respect for Queen, BUT if this pattern continues with all of the alliances already being made Leonard will most likely be the odd man/wizard out. Lightning 20th - The fact that I don't know who is roleplaying him is enough evidence that he will place low, not to mention Lightning has a trend of being subbed or roleplayed by someone new every episode. The odds are not in his favor, and he definitely will be one of the first few out in my opinion. Sierra 19th - I could see Sierra being one of the first 5 out, why? Because not many of us know her rper, and that is a good and bad. Russel could be a great rper and outwit everybody, however, I am leaning toward the side were everybody views him as an outsider and votes him out one of the first chances they get. I could be wrong, but I doubt it. Sugar 18th - I had a lot of trouble deciding where to place Sugar, but ultimately I decided to give her a low placing for several reasons. After Toxic Brawl CB has been kind of an outsider, and also not many people trust him after the whole flopping thing in Toxic Brawl. This was shown when he was the first voted out in Back in Action. I still think that Sugar could place much higher than this, but it all depends on Anime's strategy this time around. Jasmine 17th - Again another decision I had trouble making, and this pick was definitely hard for me to make considering I am going against all of epic's past history. I get the vibe that he wont place high this season, but I could be wrong and the numbers would disagree with my opinion but whatever. I hope to see Jasmine go far though, because Epic would make her interesting to watch. Dawn 16th - Well I enjoy TrentFan's roleplaying talent, HOWEVER, history shows that he doesn't exactly have perfect attendance. If history repeats itself I could see Dawn being forgot about for the first few roleplays, and when her team loses she will be one of the first to go. Brick 15th - He doesn't really have much going for him, Brick that is. Grass is a very good roleplayer, and can manage to get far in the game with alliances, but I don't see him getting too far in this season especially with a character who does not have much left to offer. I wouldn't be interested in seeing him go too far, so I hope my prediction is pretty accurate. TBC hint: This character is being played for his/her second time, and it is __________ first season at TRD Category:Blog posts